goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 186
Something Left Behind (忘れ物, Wasuremono) is the 186th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Ogata readies his rifle, keeping an eye out for Sugimoto on the frozen plains, however the heavy snow and ice makes it difficult for him to spot his prey. Meanwhile, Sugimoto, Shiraishi, and Ryu looks for Asirpa together but the ice platform they are on suddenly breaks as Shiraishi warns Sugimoto about the drift ice movements. Sugimoto tells Shiraishi to jump into the water and move the ice but Shiraishi refuses, telling Sugimoto to do it instead. Kiroranke tells Sofia to stay and wait for Asirpa and the others while he goes to investigate the gunshot that they heard earlier. Sofia calls out for Asirpa, which she hears and notes to Ogata, saying that they should get back to everyone else. Ogata tells her that when they were at Abashiri Prison at the time Sugimoto and Wilk were shot, Kiroranke had made a signal to somewhere and grabs Asirpa's arm to get moving. Elsewhere, Tanigaki smashes a block of ice on an Akou prisoner's foot, causing him to flinch, giving Tanigaki an opening to strike him down. Nearby, Koito strikes repeatedly at his foe's head with his saber and kills him. Koito turns to Tanigaki who tells him that he's dealt with his opponent as well, and Koito heads out to look for Tsukishima. As Ogata takes Asirpa, telling her to hurry, Asirpa questions what he had told her earlier, and Ogata says that Kiroranke had waited until she confirmed that Noppera-Bou was her father and had a sniper kill him. Ogata continues to pretend not to know anything, saying that Kiroranke and Wilk probably ended up arguing about how they would use the gold. Asirpa asks Ogata why he had not told her about this and Ogata tells her that since she had just remembered the key to solving the code, he thought it would be best to keep quiet and continue to work with Kiroranke to see how things play out. Ogata says that it has become too dangerous to keep working with Kiroranke since once he gets the key to the code, he may dispose of them all. Koito manages to find Tsukishima but is curious about the woman with him, and Tsukishima tells him that she is the daughter of the elderly couple at the lighthouse. Koito gets angry and tells him to forget about her. Meanwhile, as Tanigaki retreives his rifle, he notices Kiroranke approaching him. Tanigaki tackles him into a block of ice and continues to attack him until Kiroranke angrily responds by smashing a block of ice into his face. Ogata continues to plead with Asirpa, asking her what she had remembered as he looks around, musing that he must get the code quickly before Sugimoto catches up with them. Tanigaki and Kiroranke finishes their fight with Kiroranke emerging as the victor. Kiroranke finds that he has been stabbed with his own makiri knife as Tanigaki tells him that he had left it behind in Abashiri Prison so he came to give it back to him. Character Appearances *Saichi Sugimoto *Asirpa *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Ryu *Kiroranke *Sofia *Genjirou Tanigaki *Otonoshin Koito *Inkarmat (flashback) *Svetlana *Hajime Tsukishima Category:Chapters